csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie 4: Darkness
ZB4Music Zombie 4: Darkness is a new standalone mode for Zombie Mode and a part of the Counter-Strike Online system reconfiguration Re:boot released in 2014. Overview This is a mode where players are divided into minority of zombies and majority of humans. The goal of this mode for the zombie team is to find human players and infect them into zombies within the time limit while the human team either escapes from the zombies or annihilates them. Additionally, zombies will become stronger when the darkness comes to visit them. ; Goal *Humans: Kill all zombies or survive the round. *Zombies: Infect all humans. Gameplay *Zombies will have more unique skills such as increased jump height and wall climbing. *There will be a time duration for day and night as well; humans being stronger during the day and the zombies being more powerful at night. This makes the game greatly balanced. *The zombie models have also been altered as well as new zombies being introduced. *A random infected human may transform into Night Stalker. *There are no Hero and Heroine in this mode. What's new? *New HUD icons. *New Weapon: M2 Browning. *New Win Animations: *New Zombies: Regular Zombie= :Main Article: Regular Zombie. Regular Zombies have the ability to rush and perform a wall climb. Its defense ability is average. |-| Light Zombie= :Main Article: Light Zombie. Light Zombie can hide and jump high to attack. However, its defense ability is low. |-| Heavy Zombie= :Main Article: Heavy Zombie. Heavy Zombie focuses on defense while moving. It has the ability to jump high, causing a tremor. |-| Night Stalker= :Main Article: Night Stalker. When night falls, one or two zombies will be chosen to become Night Stalker. However, if you own the Lord of Darkness set you will have the option to choose him once infected. |-| Spin Diver= :Main Article: Spin Diver. Spin Diver is a new exclusive zombie; sold in Lord of Darkness package with Night Stalker. Its abilities are rolling and pouncing. |-| Humans *Free MG3, Double Barrel, AI AS50 and UTS-15 can be obtained depending on the maps. These weapons can appear in their Expert and Master editions if the user possess them. However if another player had grabbed them before, they will not change even though you have the Expert or Master editions of them. *New weapon buy interface, similar to Deathmatch style. *Grenades can now be purchased to a maximum of 2 units. *Press twice to sprint. *Press to perform a kick. It can be performed while in the midair unless crouching. Damage varies on power level. *Press to activate Concentrated Fire. Note that it can only be used if the gauge meter is at least 30% filled. *New infect voices for male and female humans. *The attack power will rise by 1% each second. *Excellent Genes are no longer needed as gravity has been halved. *Grenades deal higher damage than before, and thrower takes no splash damage from their own grenades. *Flashbangs can stun zombies while smoke grenades can hurt any zombies inside the smoke area. Zb4 gameplayss2.png|Free MG3 in Dark City Darkcity screenshot6.png|Kick Darkcity screenshot17.png|Kicking a zombie Darkcity screenshot3.png|Full gauge meter File:Darkcity_screenshot2_v2.png|Deathmatch-styled buy interface Darkcity screenshot7.png|Concentrated fire Darkcity screenshot5.png|Sprint skill Darkcity screenshot4.png|Ammunitions are provided to the humans cs_italy_20140119_1845240.jpg|Free AS50 in Italy cs_assault_20140115_1941080.jpg|Free Double-barreled shotgun in Assault cs_assault_20140118_1912380.jpg|New Flashbang effect Zombies *3 original zombies and 2 new zombies are available with a new altered look: Normal zombie, Light zombie, Heavy zombie, Night Stalker and Spin Diver. *Press twice to berserk (Normal Zombie). * to climb the walls (Normal Zombie), or to perform a heightened jump (Light Zombie), or stomp the ground (Heavy Zombie). *During the night, zombies' healing rates will increase depending on the class. *Some zombies will be chosen to become Night Stalker. *At night, zombies will not die during the night and their HP will only decrease to 1. Moreover, their stun power will be greater at 1 HP. Darkcity screenshot16.png|High jump skill Darkcity screenshot15.png|Wall climb skill Darkcity_screenshot10_v2.png|View model Darkcity screenshot14.png|Double Jump skill Darkcity_screenshot12_v2.png|Stunned Heavy zombie Darkcity_screenshot11_v2.png|Low HP zombie Darkcity_screenshot9_v2.png|Berserk Darkcity_screenshot8_v2.png|Zombie selection screen Additional skills Humans *Concentrated Fire. *Power Kick. Regular zombie *Ability: Berserk, increases mobility but reduces defense (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Day/Night): 20/50HP per second. *Additional skill: Wall climb (the gauge meter will decrease by 10% per second). Light zombie *Ability: Invisibility, the user will become partially invisible with increased mobility. (requires at least 10% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Day/Night): 10/30HP per second. *Additional skill: Leap (requires at least 60% of the gauge meter). Heavy zombie *Ability: Hardening, increases knockback resistance and decreases damage done by humans (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Day/Night): 30/60HP per second. *Additional skill: Ground Stomp, disturbs humans concentration and decreasing their mobility (requires at least 25% of the gauge meter). Night Stalker *Sprint effect: Berserk + Hardening. *Healing (Only night): 90HP per second. *Additional skill: High Jump (initially) and dash continuously in mid-air per (the gauge meter will decrease 20% per time done). Spin Diver *Rolling: Able to roll to speed up, nearly the same as Yeti's skill. Can be activated by double pressing . *Pouncing: Jump forward in medium height to rush the human. Can be activated by . Consumes energy for each usage. Common skill table Specifics Zombie Health & Armor Points *First Zombie HP = (Total Player/Total First Zombie) x 1000. Ex: In a room with 32 players and 3 first zombies, each one has 10000HP. *First Zombie AP = (Total Player/Total First Zombie) x 100. In a room with 32 players and 3 first zombies, each one has 1000AP. *Infected Zombie HP&AP = Infector Zombie HP&AP/2. Ex: If Infector HP/AP are 5000/1000, your HP/AP are 2500/500. *Minimum Zombie HP/AP = 1000/100. *Maximum Zombie HP/AP = 10000/1000. *When night time comes, each zombie will have an additional 20% health increase. Example: If your initial health is 2000HP, at night you will have 2400HP. *After reviving, zombies' health won't be halved instead, the armor will be set to 0 and the gauge meter to 50%. Transcripts Human= Infection: *''"There is an infected person! Do not believe anyone!"'' *''"There is a response from infection! Be careful!"'' *''"It seems like someone get infected. Prepare for the battle!"'' Round Start: *''"Zombie will only die with concentrating fire. (Number 6 key button)"'' *''"That is a zombie! We will become zombie if it attacks us!!"'' *''"You can kick the zombie out with your foot! (Number 5 key button)"'' Nightfall: *''"It is getting dark.. Save your ammo to survive!"'' *''"Night is coming! Let's protect each other!!"'' *''"Zombies will never die at night!!!"'' Daybreak: *''"I'll provide you the ammo! Annihilate the zombies!!"'' *''"This is the chance since the zombies become weak!!"'' *''"Morning is here! I'll provide you the ammo and grenades!"'' |-| Zombie= Infection: *''"I was... the infected person.. Attack.. the human!"'' *''"Zombie... We have a special ability (W+W)"'' *''"Human is.. our enemy.. Zombie will never.. die!.."'' Nightfall: *''"We will be stronger.. when the dark comes to visit us..."'' *''"Karrrrrrgh.. I feel stronger than before due to the darkness!"'' *''"Zombie will quickly recover adrenaline at night.."'' Daybreak: *''"Kargh.. The sun is rising.. My body becomes weaker than before.."'' *''"Karrgh.. It's going to be morning.. We need to hurry up.."'' *''"Karrrgh.. It's getting bright.. Don't give up.."'' |-| Events *South Korea: Released on 9 January 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: Released on 14 January 2014. *China/Japan: Released on 15 January 2014. *Singapore/Malaysia: Released on 3 June 2014. Tips *Zombies can only be killed with Concentrated Fire skill. *Adrenaline will accumulate as time goes by. *Useful weapons are dropped everywhere in the map. *Flashbang, HE Grenade and Smoke Grenade will give special effects to zombies. *EXP/Point bonus corresponds to the damage that you dealt to the zombies. Special mission Compatible maps Gallery Zombie4Teaser.png|Zombie 4: Darkness Teaser 1380503 617022421682830 1205713155 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong teaser zbdarkness logo.png|Logo ZB4_china logo.jpg|Ditto, China version Zb4warmup event_kp.jpg|Korea Warm-up event poster File:Z4_warmup_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia Warm-up event poster Zombie4 supplybox.png|Zombie 4: Darkness Supply Box ZB4_china poster.jpg|China poster zb4poster.jpg|Promotional poster File:Zombie4_poster_kr.png|Korea poster event_zb darkness.jpg|Ditto, event Zombie4_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Zombie4_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Zombie4_LargeWallpaper.png|High resolution wallpaper Zb4_pro.jpg|Zombie 4 Project poster Night time BGM "Good Night" Start music Human win! Zombie win! Infected male human sound Infected female human sound Sounds Taiwan/Hong Kong= "他們又來了! (Here they come again!)" "我們是他們的奴隸! (We are their slaves!)" "他們回來了! (They are back!)" |-| Korea= "Another zombie is coming!" Ditto "I am back!" |-| Japan= "奴らが復活する (We are reviving!)" "また奴らがやってくる (We are coming!)" "我々は奴らのしもべだ (We are their slaves!)" Videos Pre-Release Gameplay Zombie 4 Project These videos are official short comedy drama promotional videos. Trivia *Taiwan/Hong Kong servers had released the teaser trailer for this new update before the official announcement. *The new mode does not continue the story of the previous Zombie Modes. *The gameplay in the trailer and in-game resembles Left 4 Dead, another cooperative video game by Turtle Rock Studios and Valve Corporation. *This is the first mode in Counter-Strike Online which introduces kicking as quick melee (for human) and climbing skill (for zombies). *The voice announcer has changed, particularly for South Korea and Chinese language regions. Japan region reuses their old zombie announcer with an additional voice line, while the Singapore/Malaysia region uses the Korean version as there is yet to be an English version. *Ospreys and other helicopters can be seen flying in Dark City during the day. *When the map gets dark, the "Good Night" - background music starts playing. *There are no Host and Origin zombies in this mode. *The new HUD numbers reuses Half-Life's fonts. *There is a bug in Malaysia/Singapore.If the players throw Grenade and after that they become zombies before Grenade is explosive,the Grenade's explosion after that can kill other human.This bug haven't fixed yet but is illegal.Players who do it will be banned at least 30 days External links *Tour simulation (Korea) *China teaser *Zombie 4 Project Category:Zombie Mods Category:Modes